The present invention generally relates to patterned gesture transmissions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism to create pattern gesture transmissions to create device-sourcing emergency information.
Non-verbal gestures may be difficult to transmit.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mechanism to create pattern gesture transmissions to create device-sourcing emergency information.